No Más Goggles
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Y lo dicho,otro MannyxFrida jajaja,ambos tienen 16años y la misma estatura,siguen como compañeros de salón,La Cuervo anda con unas chicas nuevas,y todas juntas fastidian a Frida.Por referencia,Manny sigue igual de delgado,y Frida sigue con sus goggles. :3


**Hi Everybody!**o sea Hola a todos ¿Cómo andan? Aquí les traigo mi… ¡Sí! Mi tercer One shot de El Tigre (otro MannyxFrida claro je je je). Aquí se los dejo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**No Más Goggles…**

¿Qué puede ser más importante para una adolescente de 16 años que ser ella misma y seguir sus sueños?... Lo que cierta persona piense de ella… Pues ese es el caso de Frida. Normalmente a ella no le interesa lo que otros piensen sobre ella (ni siquiera lo que piensen sus padres) pero siempre existió de quien realmente le preocupó su opinión sobre ella.

Un día común y corriente transcurre en la escuela Leone, como siempre, Manny y Frida van camino a la escuela, y como de costumbre, a un villano se le ocurre atacar la ciudad, en este turno las atacantes son La Parvada de Furia:

-Frida, adelántate a la escuela, yo te alcanzo allá.

-De acuerdo Manny.

Dicho esto, con un rápido movimiento, Manny gira su hebilla para transformarse en El Tigre, mientras, que Frida se adelanta a la escuela. Llegando a la escuela, en la entrada, hay un grupo de chicas que recién entraron este año, y por alguna razón se aliaron con Zoe para fastidiar a Frida, razón que Frida conocía perfectamente: a todas les gustaba Manny, y odiaban que fuera Frida quien tuviera toda su atención:

Miren chicas, ahí va la perdedora Suarez, ¿A dónde vas "fenómeno de circo"? ¿Y en donde está tu "inseparable mejor amigo", eh? Déjame adivinar, te cambió por alguien más ¿no es verdad? –a cada palabra de Zoe, Frida apretaba los puños y los dientes soltando un pequeño "grrr". –Déjala en paz Zoe, no olvides que ella pronto será de las "chicas olvidadas"… después de todo, que chico en su sano juicio se fijaría en una perdedora, inmadura, con complejo de chica-chico, ni siquiera los tontos se fijan en ese tipo de chicas. –dicho esto, el grupo de pesadas comenzó a reír mientras Frida aun continuaba caminando y tratando de ignorarlas, el problema era que lo había escuchado todo, y ahora estaba grabado en su cabeza; algo confundida, se dirigió a su casillero para sacar lo que necesitaba: iba con la mirada baja, desanimada, con un aura pesada y sin prestar atención a nada mientras soltaba sus puños y relajaba su expresión.

Durante todo el día, Frida estuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos, y siempre con esa expresión de desaliento en su rostro, algo que su mejor amigo notó de inmediato, así que a la hora de salida, justo cuando ya todos se iban hacia sus casas, Manny tomó a Frida del hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos:

-Frida ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, claro. –dijo Frida un tanto desganada.

-entonces, ¿iremos al carnaval hoy? ¿O prefieres los videojuegos? ¡Tú eliges! –dice el chico entusiasmado.

-la verdad… no me siento muy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza ¿te importa si vamos otro día? –fue la respuesta de Frida, dicha con algo de aflicción.

-¡¿la cabeza?! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Estas mareada, ves borroso, te pegaron, sientes presión?! –Manny se preocupó demasiado al saber que Frida se sentía mal, y a cada pregunta que le hacía, él se iba acercando más y más a la chica, situación que la hacia sonrojarse y ponerse muy nerviosa, y mientras Manny se acercaba, ella retrocedía sin darse cuenta, hasta que chocó contra la pared y se dio cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo, de repente, Manny recargó ambas manos contra la pared acorralando a Frida para que no escapara, él ya había notado el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga, así que se acercó a ella, o más bien, acercó su rostro al de su amiga, estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de ella que Frida podía sentir con claridad la respiración de Manny, era tan cálida y agradable para ella, pero su instinto la hizo cerrar sus ojos un poco asustada, hasta que por fin sintió el rostro de Manny rosando el suyo, Manny había pegado su frente con la de Frida para poder revisar su temperatura, la pobre de Frida no dejaba de temblar y sentir un nudo en el estómago, nunca en su vida Manny había hecho algo así con ella, hasta ahora solo le había acercado sus manos en unas cuantas ocasiones. Manny por fin abre sus ojos pero no despega su frente de la de su amiga:

-tienes un poco de fiebre… tienes razón, es mejor que te vayas a casa… -Manny al fin se aleja un poco.

-s-sí, es lo que yo decía- dice Frida aun sonrojada y nerviosa.

-… o mejor aun, yo te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

-¿q-qué? Pero…

-nada de peros –Manny la toma de la mano –te llevaré hasta tu casa para asegurarse de que llegues sana y salva, incluso me quedaré contigo toda la tarde si es necesario. –Manny dice todo esto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Frida va confundida y sonrojada, pero con una leve sonrisa al pensar que su amigo está con ella.

Llegando a su casa, Frida le dice a Manny que no se preocupe por ella, y que lo verá en la escuela:

-pero… ¿en verdad estarás bien? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo hasta que lleguen tu mamá y tu papá?

-descuida, no tardan en llegar, además, recuerda que tu papá te dijo que debías llegar directo de la escuela a tu casa por toda una semana, fue el castigo que te puso por romper todas las ventanas de La Casa de Adiós ¿recuerdas?

-ah, sí, lo había olvidado. –Manny agacha un poco la mirada –Bueno, entonces te veré mañana Frida.

-adiós Manny… -Manny camina hacia la salida del jardín que da hacia la calle, pero voltea al escuchar que su amiga lo llama -¡Manny!... gracias… -es todo lo que dice Frida a su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta. Manny se queda un poco confundido por como se comporta su amiga, pero no le da mucha importancia, solo le dedica una tierna sonrisa, a pesar de que ella no la vea.

Ya en su habitación, Frida se sienta frente a su tocador y se mira al espejo, analizando minuciosamente cada pequeño detalle de su persona, pensando en todo lo que dijeron esas chicas:

-¿y si ellas tienen razón? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente madura o femenina? Es decir, ni siquiera soy bonita… él nunca le prestaría atención a alguien como yo… -Frida suspira y baja la mirada, luego desvía la mirada para ver hacia un lado, deteniéndose en uno de los cajones de su tocador, lo abre y observa dentro de él: en el primer cajón de su tocador tenía como dos años de compras de maquillaje que le habían regalado entre su mamá y sus hermanas, pero cada vez que a ella le daban algo, solo entraba a su cuarto abría el cajón y arrojaba allí dentro lo que le hubieran dado. Todo estaba nuevo y en perfectas condiciones, al analizar esas cosas, se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de esas chicas que tanto la fastidian y le coquetean a Manny, recordó la cantidad de maquillaje que se ponían y la ropa que usaban:

-¡eso es! Ellas llaman la atención por su apariencia, o sea que si cambio la mía… -lo sé, escalofriante pensar que Frida estaba siquiera considerando la sola idea de cambiar algo de ella, pero la parte penosa no fue esa –muy bien, estoy decidida: no más videojuegos, no más banda, no más ayudar a Manny en su lucha contra el crimen… -y aun no acaba, porque ella se miró al espejo dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, lo pensó con detenimiento, luego frunció el seño, y con un movimiento lento de su mano, deslizó lentamente hacia abajo el único objeto que había sujetado su cabello durante años -… y sobre todo: basta ya de usar estos estúpidos goggles, ya no soy una niña, estas cosas se tienen que ir… -y con los goggles en sus manos, se levantó, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió de par en par, puso los goggles en su mano izquierda y jaló la correa con la derecha hasta tensarla para luego soltarla de golpe, provocando que el objeto que ella más amaba entre sus cosas, saliera disparado por su ventana hasta perderse en la distancia… después de cómo una hora, Frida fue a tocar la puerta de Odessa, su hermana:

-¿Qué quieres Frida?

-ehm, bueno, yo…

-¿podrías darte prisa? Tengo mucho que estudiar y…

-está bien, tal vez luego, solo quería que me ayudaras…

-ya no tengo nada que hacer, estoy tan libre como el viento. –Odessa cambió su expresión de enfado por una gran sonrisa al saber que su hermana quería su ayuda.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, buscando, y pensando, Odessa le prestó a Frida una revista que "tal vez" la ayudaría con su problema.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Leone, Manny llega solo a la escuela, su amiga se había adelantado desde su casa, y al llegar, Manny nota que hay un gran alboroto en su salón, cuando se acerca para ver de que se trata, la ve allí, sentada en su mesa, diciendo "no" a los chicos a su alrededor con una voz seductora, con una minifalda color rosa, una blusa blanca entallada y zapatos con un pequeño tacón, un poco de su cabello estaba recogido con una cinta roja, maquillaje en tonos rosas con los labios rojo carmesí, aretes, collar y brazaletes en ambas manos, era una visión divina para todos los chicos de la escuela Leone, para todos, menos para Manny, quien solo la vio con un gesto de indiferencia y frunciendo un poco el seño, para luego decirle con una voz fría y algo cortante:

-hola Frida, ¿para esto es que querías adelantarte? ¿Solo para saludar admiradores?

-¡¿Frida?! –gritó Zoe molesta al saber que era Frida, su peor enemiga, la que arrebataba miradas, alientos y corazones a su paso.

-¿Qué pasa Manny? ¿A caso no te agrada mi nuevo estilo? Es un diseño exclusivo… -Manny suspira con tedio.

-sí lo que tú digas Frida. –Manny desvía la mirada al frente al frente al ver que Frida comenzaba a hacer poses de top model, algo que a él parecía no importarle, pero por otra parte, Zoe y sus nuevas aliadas estaban muriendo de celos al ya no ser las "chicas bonitas" de la escuela Leone.

En la hora de salida, El Oso ataca a Manny, y este se defiende con agilidad, pero se petrifica por un instante al ver algo que él simplemente no creía posible:

-¡Frida! –la chica había sido capturada por El Oso, y ahora ella rogaba por su vida.

Con un rápido y certero golpe de sus garras, El Tigre logra que El Oso libere a Frida, y con otro lo descontrola, logrando atrapar a Frida para tomarla por la muñeca y correr con ella para poder hablar con ella a solas en donde no los vea se enemigo.

-¡¿pero que es lo que haces?! ¡¿En que pensabas?! ¡¿Eres tonta o qué?!

-yo… solo…

-¡Vete a casa! ¡Ya! ¡No te vayas a romper una uña!

Manny nuevamente prepara sus garras para pelear contra El Oso y se va, Frida solo puede irse del lugar en silencio y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de dolor que amenazabas con salir tras escuchar los gritos de su amigo… y es que ciertamente ¿en que pensaba? Ella no era así, ella tenía más cerebro que eso, podía lograr grandes cosas, y ahora, tal vez había perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre.

-¿Por qué hice esto? –Frida pensaba mientras secaba las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar, ahora tenía puesta su pijama y el cabello suelto; afuera llovía a cántaros, y unos cuantos truenos y rayos caían, pero no eran la gran cosa –no me importa si pierdo a la banda, algún día formare otra, tampoco me importa que los demás me vean diferente, ni me gusta que me miren (a menos que sea en un escenario); no quiero ser una inútil, ni que me tomen por débil o tonta… -luego se hace un gran silencio en el ambiente, solo se escuchan los ruidos de la tormenta.

Todo esta oscuro, no hay electricidad, solo la luz de una pequeña vela ilumina la habitación de Frida, no hay nadie en su casa: sus padres, están en un baile de la policía, y sus hermanas… ¿a alguien le importa en donde andan esas?

-para nada- gracias Manny.

En su propia casa, Manny también estaba completamente solo, en su habitación, caminando en círculos, pensando afligido en la manera como le gritó a su amiga:

-soy un tonto… soy un idiota… no debí gritarle así… -Manny caminaba encorvado de un lado al otro de la habitación y con las manos detrás de su espalda, su expresión reflejaba preocupación, realmente le dolía haberle hecho daño a su amiga, pero no, eso no era todo, había algo más… Manny se detuvo en seco, abrió totalmente sus ojos al levantar su mirada y soltó sus manos, ahora estaba pensativo, moviendo lentamente la cabeza, su expresión ahora ya no era de preocupación, si no de interrogante ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué estaba así? Aunque él no lo lograba entender, él sabía que había algo más fuerte detrás de ese sentimiento de remordimiento por haberle gritado a su amiga… Nuevamente caminaba de un lado a otro encorvado, pero ahora 

solo una mano, a puño cerrado, estaba en su espalda, la otra estaba en su mentón, ahora caminaba más rápido:

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?... ¡Arg! ¡Vamos tonta cabeza! ¡Dame ideas!... ¡Ahu! –y pasó je je je, Manny chocó contra uno de los postes de su cama cayendo al suelo.

-¡Oye, deja de burlarte de mí! –Perdón… Manny se frotaba la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor del golpe, cuando, entre sus piernas vio una fotografía la cual no solo lo hizo sentir nostálgico, sino que además, lo hizo, por fin, darse cuenta de qué era ese "algo más" que no lograba entender: era una foto de él y Frida sonriendo muy juntos, tenían poco tiempo de habérsela sacado, Manny la analizó minuciosamente y luego habló:

-(suspira) ¿a quien quiero engañar? Ya sé lo que es, solo no quise verlo antes. –dice el chico con algo de tristeza para luego transformarse y salir corriendo de su casa con dirección a la casa de Frida para poder hablar con ella. -¡tengo que tratar de arreglar las cosas! Antes de que la pierda para siempre… -en esta última oración, el chico baja sus orejitas y –Oye, ya que, ahm, puedes escucharme… ¡¿no podrías haberme dejado directamente en la casa de Frida?! ¡Ya me hiciste correr bastante hoy! -¿te importa? Estoy tratando de hacer algo dramático aquí –sí si si… narradores, puf, todos son iguales -¿Qué dijiste? –Nada nada –eso pensé, recuerda que yo creé a tu rival, y lo puedo traer otra vez, apuesto a que "Alberto" estaría muy contento de saludar a Frida -¡ya ya ya!, no digo nada. –así está mejor.

En su casa, Frida estaba encerrada en su habitación, sentada en su casa y abrazando sus piernas en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿en que estaba pensando?... cambiar mi aspecto y coquetearle no funcionó, fingir estar en peligro para que él me salvara tampoco funcionó… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –Frida aprieta un poco más sus brazos y recarga su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-podrías ser tú misma para variar…

-¡Manny! –Frida volteó sorprendida, él estaba allí, sentado en su ventana, transformado en El Tigre, empapado por la lluvia que aun caía con gran fuerza, y mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. -¿indescifrable?, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? –cá-lla-te –Manny, ¿te estás peleando con la narradora? –jijii, no. –Sí lo está haciendo -¡ella empezó! -¡¿podemos continuar con la historia, por favor?! No tengo todo tu tiempo niño, algunos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer ¿sabes? –Ay sí "algunos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer" ni ni ni ni –Alberto -¡Está bien está bien! ¡Seré bueno! –eso está mejor.

Manny se puso de pie y caminó hacia Frida mirándola fijamente, Frida solo se sentó en la orilla de su cama:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver a mi mejor amiga… ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por que tantos cambios raros y las ricitas tontas?

-yo solo… trataba de ser como las demás chicas… creí que así…

-¿llamarías la atención? Frida, tú llamas la atención, por ser rebelde, atrevida, valiente, talentosa, inteligente, y por ser quien eres…

-pero no soy bonita…

-¡claro que eres bonita! ¡Eres hermosa! ¡Hasta más que todas las chicas de la escuela juntas! –Manny se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se sonroja. –yo… lamento todo lo que te dije en la tarde, no era mi intención gritarte, mucho menos hacerte llorar, es solo que, todos estos cambios, la verdad, me descontrolé… admito que lucias muy bien en el salón, pero no me gustó como te miraban todos esos chicos… pero yo necesito a mi mejor amiga a mi lado, no a otra "tonta chica de aparador" como las que me andan rogando por toda la escuela… yo necesito a la antigua Frida… yo… te necesito… y, la verdad, no solo necesito a mi amiga… yo… -antes de que Manny pudiera terminar de hablar, y enorme rayo de luz y el fuerte ruido de un trueno iluminaron y estremecieron la habitación, asustando a Frida, provocando que ella se levantara de golpe y abrazara a su amigo aferrándose a él con fuerza y temblando, Manny, nervioso y muy sonrojado, pero feliz –gracias –por nada, abrazó a Frida poniendo una mano en su cintura, y con la otra acariciaba su cabello:

-no te asustes Frida, yo estoy aquí, contigo.

-lo siento… no quería parecer una tonta… por favor, no me odies… por favor…

-¿Cómo podría odiarte si siempre me has gustado? –Frida abrió muy grandes sus ojos y se sonrojó como nunca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. –además… -Manny la suelta y se aleja un poco, solo para que él se des transforme y saque los goggles de Frida –esto me golpeó en la cabeza el otro día… y creo que te extrañan, así como yo extraño verlos puestos en ti… -él se acerca, y de una forma delicada y seductora, coloca los goggles en la cabeza de Frida abrazando su cabello, para luego pasar sus manos al rostro de Frida y atraerla hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso que ambos disfrutaron al máximo: estaban allí, con la lluvia casi deteniéndose, solo sus siluetas iluminadas por la luz de una vela, abrazados y unidos por el más perfecto beso, ya nada los podía separar.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron en la cama de Frida y tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, habían estado entre besos, abrazos y viendo la tele toda la noche hasta quedarse dormidos (claro, apenas había regresado la electricidad), pero siempre con la luz apagada, de alguna manera, ambos adoraban el romanticismo que había en la oscuridad del ambiente. Manny se transformó y salió rápidamente por la ventana para ir corriendo a su casa a cambiarse mientras Frida hacia lo mismo.

Llegaron a la escuela tomados de la mano, Frida había regresado a su apariencia de siempre, con sus goggles sobre su cabello; La cuervo y sus aliadas estaban en medio de un enorme ataque de celos al ver que Frida les había ganado a Manny, y más al ver que Manny, para fastidiarlas aun más, tomó el rostro de Frida por la barbilla de forma delicada y la acercó a él para besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

Zoe no pudo aguantar más el coraje, pero justo cuando se transformó dispuesta a atacar a Frida, el monstruo de guacamole del Dr. Chipotle Jr. se salió de control y comenzó a perseguirla, al parecer, la nueva comida favorita del monstruo eran "las aves" je je –gracias –Cuando quieras.

Y así, Frida y Manny comenzaron a recorrer un nuevo camino en sus vidas, un camino que los llevaría a conocer cosas nuevas; solo a través de los ojos de los demás es que nuestras pequeñas vidas tienen un significado, pero solo a través de los ojos de cierta persona que es valiosa para nosotros, es que vemos quienes realmente somos, y es entonces cuando realmente vale la pena ser quienes queremos ser.

**Fin**

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

¿Qué tal quedó? Esto fue todo, la próxima vez que publique, pondré el tercer capítulo de Danny Phantom, y después de ese, tal vez publique ese fic largo de El Tigre del que tanto les he estado hablando. Se cuidan y me dejan reviews. Gracias.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
